dance
by Ushinatta Neko
Summary: In which Rin makes observations on Miku dancing, much to the horror(pleasure) of Len. [LenKu]


_A/N: Um...inspired by a musical my school put up :D And my exact words were "People in Dance have really long legs, don't they" :D _

_And I was high on crack. _

_I feel like a pervert writing this. *buries face in hands*_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

* * *

><p>The lights hit her face, illuminating her high cheekbones, flushed cheeks and sparkling emerald eyes. The girl on the stage twirled around, before sliding smoothly down to the floor in a split. The crowd "oohed" and "ahhed" at her stunt, and hearing the cheers, she smiled wider, and her movements were filled with even more vigor — if that was possible. She rolled on the floor, raising her legs up and kicking out with them before bouncing to her feet, long ponytail trailing behind her.<p>

Rin shifted on her seat, eyes on Miku yet her mind on Len. Her twin was staring, entranced, at his _crush _(Rin giggled in her mind) and his mouth was slightly open in awe. The girl saw how his eyes followed every dance movement and she wouldn't be surprised if Len was memorizing her dance right now (and fantasizing later on, because _god, _he needed to admit his feelings for that girl already!). She smiled cheekily before settling back to the dance performance put up by one of the best dancers in the school.

It was a concert organized by the school's dance club, and Rin had hurriedly bought tickets to the show (that she did not regret, because seeing her brother and friend happy made the costly tickets worth it). So far, all the performances were entertaining in their own right (_I mean, _Rin thought, wow, _I never knew people could bend that way_) but she'd notice how Len's eyes always seemed to be following a certain dancer...So obviously, both of them had been looking forward to Miku's solo performance, Len to see his crush and Rin to find something to tease him about...and oh, definitely to look at her wonderful dance.

Miku was _passionate _about dancing. Both the Kagamines had seen how she'd thrown herself into practices and stayed back late to smoothen out her movements and perfect every turn of her body, every split, every flex of her arms and...Rin grinned. "Say," she sang, eyes still trained on the performance though her ears were no longer focusing on the music but on her brother's reply, "Miku sure has long legs."

"What?" was his airy reply — Len hadn't been listening; honestly, he had to get his head out of the clouds already!

Rin drummed her fingers on the armrests of her seat, and repeated her statement nonchalantly, as if she didn't care, when in fact, her heart was pounding too loud and blood rushing too fast in anticipation of his answer. "I said, Miku has _nice, long _legs." She purposefully drew out the two adjectives, knowing that Len was listening now.

He spluttered.

As expected.

"W-What?!" His attention was on her now, though his eyes still wandered back to the dancing girl in the limelight. His cheeks were red, though Rin didn't know if it was from watching Miku too long or her question (that was rather lewd, Rin had to admit). Rin smirked and brought a hand up to cover it; his eyes were now trained to a specific part of Miku's body — her legs.

And as if on cue, Miku jumped, her skirt flaring up to show more skin (that was then covered by her tights), executed a perfect twirl in midair and landed on the stage softly, before beginning the next part of her routine. They had front row seats, and Rin was sure that he could perfectly see every single sweat bead rolling down her smooth, toned legs that he surely must want to caress...

No, Rin, don't go _there_.

Len gulped visibly, his Adam's apple bobbing before fixing his sister with a serious glare. Rin shrugged in reply. "Miku does have long legs, you know," she pointed out again, smirking widely now, "pretty sexy, ain't they?"

"Um..."

"Oh, Miku sure does lots of exercises too, doesn't she? The shape of her legs is pretty too."

"..."

"Nice and long, her legs. Shapely too. I thought you were into legs too, Len, from all your -snicker- magazines?"

"W-wha I do not—"

"So, Miku's legs really are pretty, aren't they? Especially when she's dancing, when her muscles _ripple_ and _flex..._"

"Rin..."

Rin continued. She was having too much fun at this. Far too much and she was having trouble keeping her laughter in. The laughter threatened to split her stomach, but Rin fought hard to keep her face straight and her tone cool.

"Speaking of dancing, don't you absolutely love it when she dances? The sparkle in her eyes — don't you imagine how she looks like when she's in love? Her flushed cheeks, too...Maybe that's the color of her face after a particularly _passionate _kiss? Oh, Miku isn't that endowed, but apparently when she's tired from practicing and _her chest is heaving _you have a hard time concentrating on walking."

"Rin!"

Ooh, her words were having an effect on him now, from the way his fingers tightened slightly in their hold of the velvet seat, and how his cheeks were growing gradually redder. Len still ignored her for the most part though, something Rin wasn't pleased about, and only answered a flustered "hn" before turning back to the performance.

His eyes wandered and roved over Miku's body though.

Rin sighed and rolled her eyes, before burrowing deeper into her premium seat, deciding to focus on the dance before her.

Dammit, after all that talking, Rin expected at least a more furious action out of him! Not just an affirmative that he heard her, because really, here she was trying to get Len to notice Miku's _womanly appeal _instead of just her heartwarming actions towards him (only) and Len really needed that information if _he wanted to get laid. _

In the future.

But for now, Rin settled for watching her brother approach Miku after the concert with a heavier blush and a nervous fidget.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews make me a happy cat :D<em>


End file.
